


Text for a children’s book: Sleipnir Has Two Daddies.

by Weaselwoman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Children's book, Horses, Looking for an artist!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaselwoman/pseuds/Weaselwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text for a children’s book: Sleipnir Has Two Daddies.

**Author's Note:**

> I know we are not supposed to write scripts, but I am really hoping someone will be interested in illustrating this!

Cover/Title Page:

Sleipnir Has Two Daddies

Page 1:

This is Sleipnir.

Pages 2-3:

He has two daddies: Papa Svadi and Papa Loki.

Page 4:

Papa Svadi works in construction.

Page 5:

Papa Loki is sometimes an actor,

But usually he writes at home.

Pages 6-7:

Papa Svadi is very strong.

Papa Loki is very smart.

Pages 8-9:

When they build things together, Papa Loki does all the measurements.

Papa Svadi does the heavy lifting.

Pages 10-11:

At meal times, Papa Loki is a gourmet cook.

Papa Svadi tells Sleipnir to eat his vegetables.

Page 12:

When Sleipnir misses the school bus, Papa Svadi gives him a ride to school.

Page 13:

When his homework is too hard, Papa Loki helps Sleipnir with it—

Pages 14-15:

Or talks to his teacher.

Pages 16-17:

Papa Svadi is good with sports, and plays with Sleipnir.

Papa Loki entertains the family with tricks and stories.

Pages 18-19:

When Sleipnir gets a boo-boo, Papa Svadi is sympathetic;

And Papa Loki patches him up.

Pages 20-21:

And if Sleipnir gets scared at night, sometimes he climbs into bed with both of them.

Page 22:

The End.


End file.
